


I Wasn't Looking For Him

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Wrong Universe, Angst, Background Bokuto/Kuroo/Fukunaga, Ennoshita does not approve, M/M, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and PlaceShip/Character: Kuroo Tetsurou &/ Yaku Morisuke AND/OR Ennoshita Chikara &/ Futakuchi Kenji AND/OR Nishinoya Yuu &/ Yaku Morisuke AND/OR Ennoshita Chikara &/ Nishinoya Yuu (any combination works)Fandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: NONEAdditional Tags: Reincarnation AU??Do Not Wants: NONEPrompt:TIME: the moment their paths crossPLACE: wrong universe





	I Wasn't Looking For Him

“Yuuji, calm down, this is just our rehearsal dinner. It’s not like we are married yet.” Ennoshita said, getting a glass of champagne.

“I know, but this means it’s happening tomorrow!” Terushima exclaimed, leaving Ennoshita to wonder what he would be like tomorrow. “Plus you finally get to meet my best man!”

“I suppose that’s fair, you have been really excited for us to meet,” Ennoshita conceded.

“Of course I’m excited for you to meet! My bro-chan and Babe-chan, I mean Chikara-chan, are the two most important people to me and I want you two to get along!” Terushima said, hoping Ennoshita wouldn’t kill him for using “Babe-chan.”

“See, just for that now you can sleep alone tonight,” Ennoshita deadpanned.

“Chikara-chan! That’s mean!” Terushima whined.

“You did this to yourself. Besides, you still have your one, and I do mean one, time you can use it tomorrow,” Ennoshita replied, not moved by Terushima’s whining.

“But-” Terushima started.

“Nope. And would you look at that, people are showing up.” Ennoshita said, walking over to his best man Fukunaga. “I’m glad you could make it Shohei, I know work was trying to keep you late.”

“I would at least show up in a hearse to your rehearsal if I couldn’t make it.” Fukunaga replied.

“Did - did he just?” Terushima asked.

“Yes. Yes he did.” Ennoshita replied, unfazed by Fukugana’s pun.

“Ayy, Shunki!!” Terushima exclaimed, starting an elaborate handshake routine with the next man to come in.

“Hey Yuuji! Glad to finally see you getting hitched!” Kawatabi said, finishing the handshake routine.

“Same! I’m so excited to finally call Chikara-chan my husband!” Terushima beamed.

“Oh Bokuto and Kuroo, glad to see you!” Ennoshita said warmly.

“Ennoshita we are just honored that you invited us to the wedding!” Bokuto said excitedly to Ennoshita before looking around the room, as if for someone in particular. 

“Yes, we are very excited to be here,” Kuroo said while actually looking at Ennoshita and Terushima.

“Shohei is already here.” Ennoshita said.

“Oh! I wasn’t, uh, I wasn’t looking for him” Bokuto stammered.

“Yes you were Bo-chan, Kuroo-chan already told us you two were into him.” Terushima laughed.

“Tetsu!” Bokuto exclaimed offended.

“Look, I figured if we were gonna have a real chance of talking to him we needed some help from Ennoshita at least,” Kuroo replied defensively.

“Hey who knows what will happen with love in the air?” Ennoshita questioned.

“Exactly. Maybe us coming together will be a blessing and you’ll find your other piece!” Terushima exclaimed.

“Hey you can’t be playing matchmaker for other people yet Yuu! You still have to set me up!” a shorter figure said from behind Kuroo, prompting Kuroo to head off to find Fukunaga with Bokuto.

“YOU MADE IT BRO-CHAN!!” Terushima exclaimed.

“Damn right I did! Can’t miss my best bro’s wedding events now can I?” Nishinoya smiled. Nishinoya turned to Ennoshita still smiling and said “It’s so great to meet you Chikara! I hope you don’t me using your name, it’s just that I feel like we are so close already with everything Yuu has told me.”

And it was then that everything stopped. Ennoshita wasn’t sure where this thought even came from. He was happy - no - excited to be marrying Terushima, his equal and partner for life. So why did he feel like he just met someone important?


End file.
